


Ice Ice Baby

by scratches



Series: old HP fic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: A slip on the ice was the last thing Hermione thought would bring a man to her.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Series: old HP fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172567
Kudos: 3





	Ice Ice Baby

Title: Ice Ice Baby!  
Rating: PG?  
Word Count:?  
Warnings: Hermione/Marcus implied in the end.  
Summary: A slip on the ice was the last thing Hermione thought would bring a man to her.  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
A/N: #16 in the fest! YEAH. Random Pairing implied and it is probably one of my fave pairings. If you can see the trend, I LOVE LOVE LOVE Slytherin/Gryffindor. It's just too perfect!

**  
The Most interesting of notes was left on my desk this morning from none other than your long time friend Harry. Please inform him that I only saved your life twice, I did not ask for your hand in marriage.**

**Marcus Flint**

_  
I’ve not a clue what you or Harry is talking about. Leave me out of your petty squabbles._

_HG  
_

**  
Red in my office just doesn’t go well.**

**Please inform a one Ronald Weasley to vacate the International Sports office at once.**

**Marcus Flint  
**

_  
Is he gone? He didn’t set the floor on fire again did he?_

_Hermione Granger.  
_

**  
**No, but I lost a beautiful Azalea plant. You owe me a drink.  


Marcus folded the letter up and laughed. He never thought that the Gryffindor princess would ever curse in interoffice memos. The proof was in his hand, though.

~~

The next day, Marcus found his way down to the legal offices and stood in the large cavernous room. “Bloody tomb like.” He muttered before marching his way to the only lit office on the floor. He lifted his hand and gave a short rasp on the door.

“Come in.” He turned the knob and heard a flutter of paperwork falling off of the desk and a soft curse.

“Maybe I caught you at a bad time?” Marcus leaned against the door jam and crossed his arms as he looked at her.

Hermione paused in her paper gathering and looked up. “What are you doing here?” She had that accusatory look on her face. She was suspicious.

His lips turned up into a smile as he grabbed her coat and held it out to her. “I’m taking you out. You owe me a drink, and the phrase “hell no” is not part of my vocabulary.” He smiled and watched her get to her feet, hand on her hips, glaring at him. “You work too much, worry too much, and are completely sheltered by your friends. I’m taking you out.”

“This is not appropriate.”

“I never said that I was. So here’s your coat, take it, put it on. The big bad Slytherin is taking you out. I’ve even cleared it with Saint Potter and the Weasley.”

Her brows knitted together and only said, “Oh.” She snatched her grey coat out of Marcus’ hands and slipped her arms into it. “Alright.” She looked over her shoulder and gave Marcus a beaming smile.

~~

“We are in New York City.” Hermione blinked before she looked at Marcus. “Marcus Flint, you brought he to New York City.” She slapped him in the arm with her handbag and glared.

He rose his brows before sticking a wooden toothpick between is gnarled teeth. “Where else did you think I was going to bring you? London? Hogsmead? Paris?” He took a few long strides forward before he heard the click of her heels behind him.

“I don’t know? I thought I would at least be staying in the Greenwich time zone!” She huffed and caught up with him, keeping up with his long stride. “You know, maybe a restaurant, maybe to a dance? Hell, even your flat! Not New York City. Hello, surprise, Hermione!”

He looked over at her and smiled wide, tooth pick sticking out the side of his mouth comically. “And where else would I bring someone to go ice skating?”

They rounded around the next corner and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at the rink in front of her. “Oh Merlin.” Marcus held a pair of skate in front of her as they looked at the Rockefeller Center and all the ice skaters already on the rink.


End file.
